magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes - 2015.08.06
It’s time for another update again! In this update, the World Map is continuing to get the same love and care we’ve shown it in the last few updates. The new version continues to sound the alliance battle horn with an all-new “rally” feature that allows you to condense the strength of your whole alliance into one, unified troop. Basically, we wanted to give alliance members a more convenient method to team up and do battles as one troop and reduce the strain of organizing into a team. We’re very pleased to see this part of the game moving in a positive direction. Please remember, we’re committed to constantly improving the Magic Rush: Heroes player experience, so you can look forward to even more great content from us in the future! Game Systems World Boss A new Alliance feature has arrived, and it’s the start of a new era, heading for a more diverse Magic Rush! To learn more, let’s keep reading: This week our focus is on the World Map. As last week we added the Rally Attack feature, this week we continue to add on to and enhance this feature. The World Boss is built on the foundation of alliance, and if you don’t have an Alliance, then you should definitely find an active one fast. In the future there’ll be even more events and rewards revolving around this system. Back to the main point, for the World Boss, we’re giving players a lower threshold to reap more rewards from. If you’ve got enough battle power, you just need 3 teams to march with. Although there are no daily attack or rewards limitations, you can only get a bonus reward once per day. This is World Boss’s glorious online debut, and we have lots of hopes and worries for its future. If you could give us some feedback regarding World Boss, we would be very grateful. Intermediate Tech Now Unlocks at Kingdom Lv 40 In this version, we divided tech levels into steps. In the first 40 levels, low level tech will give a steady boost to battle power, but we realized that from levels 30 to 40, players seemed to lose their desire to upgrade. In the early stages, they’ll raise battle power through tech upgrades, but in the middle stages, tech cooldown time is kind of long, so upgrades get slower. With intermediate level tech unlocking, players can use short cooldown times to achieve faster ability growth (stat boost is 1.75x cooldown time), and resource cost is also low (Lv 1 Intermediate Tech is like Lv 30~40 low level tech). This allows you to get high-speed growth with only a little time and few resources. Mega Mine Teleport Changed to an Item The strategy for using Mega Mine Teleport keeps a lot of players now from enjoying fighting for Mega Mines. With this new teleport system coming out, no more will players be able to wantonly use crafty tactics like “teleport steal mine teleport”. The Mega Mine teleport item must be bought in the alliance store. We’re giving the first one away at a discount price, but afterwards it’ll cost gold to buy. We hope this system will straighten out the current Mega Mine wars. Added Rune Drop to Team Raid During the dev meeting to plan out Team Raid, we jointly agreed upon a more interesting plan, that after every team raid stage passed, a “whole” rune will drop. We added a gamified allotment system to allow every player a chance to get this valuable reward, and it doesn’t just rely on the damage ranking. Alliance managers can also select stages that target the needs of the majority of their members. Other Areas of Note: 1.For each stage, players can only roll once, so select the rune you most need out of the 5 to roll for. 2.If the alliance passes more than one stage at once, you can do a roll for each stage passed. Alliance War After the update, get ready for the first official Alliance War Season on the following Monday (8/10) This time we promise we won’t draw lots. The all-new Alliance War Season will start on 8/10 on all servers. Alliances Can Make Facebook and Line Groups In an age where the whole world is going social, it’s time that we improved our alliance feature as well. Through the settings, you can display in your alliance page your Facebook or Line group info. We’re sure that someday, there will a couple who meet and fell in love because of Magic Rush, and end up spending their lives together. We will bring our most sincere blessings to your wedding, as well as eat some of the reception food, if you don’t mind Heroes Muse Changed Muse’s area damage from rectangle-shaped to fan-shaped and added 0.2 seconds cooldown time to her other skills I hope that this change will allow Muse’s ultimate to hit more people in the Arena (especially when the opponent has more people in the back row) and let her be the control she was meant to be. The cost of strengthening her ultimate though was that I added a bit of a time interval between her other skills to keep it balanced. Coco Increased Coco’s AOE from 250 to 280. As a regular damager type hero, she hasn’t had as much effect as we originally predicted, so we gave her a suitable buff. Sebastian Shortened Sebastian’s ultimate from 10 to 8.5 seconds I think that Sebastian’s ult has powerful strategic significance. This ultimate has a very high upper limit, but also a low lower limit. If it takes effect, then it could very well spell the difference for a battle, but it’s also very possible that it won’t take effect. With the ultimate’s current duration, pretty much anytime he casts it, it will take effect, and this isn’t what we intended. It also took away a lot of opportunities to give people a nice surprise. So we slightly reduced the duration of this skill. Gerber Increased the absorption of Soul Shield 50%. In the early period he gets an armor buff and an increase in shield frequency, and the shield duration has been doubled. Gerber also won’t stand so far forward. He will get a shield before casting the skill and not when dealing damage. Recently we’ve found out that our design of Gerber wasn’t too friendly, so we gave him some loving care by raising his early stage shield and adjusting his position. This will let pre-purple Gerber show more outstanding performance, as a true Soultsone Wish hero should. When developed to the late stage, the current shield effect also hasn’t reached our desired effect, so we decided to do an all-around buff of all the effects that Soul Shield brings. This will make him more noticeable among the late stage Tanks, and also be the time for players who own him to celebrate. Shortened the time that the things summoned by Saizo’s ultimate stay out from 12s to 11s. Monkey King Enlarged the AoE of Monkey King’s Ultimate Continuing our work in progress, Monkey King is an important Soulstone Wish hero. Currently he’s still a little weak, so we made some appropriate tweaks to this skill, and we’ll continue watching to see how he does in the future. Improvements 1.Added a display for equipment buff in the hero page. 2.Added a feature to watch recordings of other players passing a stage in Crusade. 3.Rally Improvement: after a successful rally, the troop will continue to display in the list. 4.Alliance War – players can watch the previous round’s battles in the resting stage. 5.Team Raid has been extended to Lv 100. 6.Lowered difficulty for Proving Grounds Lv 6. 7. Added buying Shadow Essence to the To Do list. Added an alliance function in the main storyline task. 8. Can now skip when playing battle reports. 9. Added a rune prompt when sweeping for runes. Source * http://f.elex.com/threads/14084-Update-Highlights-2015-08-06